Brazilian Night
by european coffee addict
Summary: On an Amazonas boat even the Colonel can't stay cool.


Brazilian Evening 

I.

Night was falling over the Amazonas jungle. A boat overloaded with passengers and goods made its way on the world's biggest stream.

The only one who was in a really good mood was B.A. Baracus. He grinned at his teammates. "This will be a lovely journey. Not even the crazy fool can annoy me. I just ignore him." His eyebrows went up and he grinned. Hannibal couldn't help but grin too. His Sergeant wasn't in a joyful mood to often.

"Oh c'mon big black man. You can't ignore me all time", Murdock protested. B.A.'s grin grew even bigger when he demonstratively looked away from Murdock.

"I can't believe it, all the way from Manaus to L.A. overland", Face murmured.

"Don't complain Faceman. Make the best out of it and enjoy the spare time", Hannibal suggested.

"Enjoy?" Faces voice rose. "We're sitting on a damn boat among stinky Amazonas traders, we'll eat fish and maize for the next weeks, sleep in uncomfortable hammocks and I can't shave without ten men watching me."

"I wonder how you survived Nam", Hannibal remarked and grinned sarcastically. "This time you're the one with a bad attitude. I'll go and look for a better travel companion." With these words Hannibal rose to his feet and started walking around the boat. Somewhere he found Amy laying between bolts of cloth in the shadow and observing the Brazilian passengers. Hannibal sat himself on a bolt.

"Everything alright?"

"Are you kidding Hannibal? It is way to hot and humid, hygienic facilities are a disaster." Amy sighed and closed her eyes.

Hannibal allowed himself a good eye full of Amy. She was wearing a loose skirt and a shirt that showed her shoulders. Not for the first time Hannibal realised how beautiful Amy was. She was strong and athletic, but also feminine. His glance followed her long legs up to her skirt that ended well above her knees because it was rode up. Her brown skin was covered with pearls of sweat. Amy was relaxed, her thighs where somewhat opened and her hands rested on her flat stomach. Hannibal could make out her nipples under the thin fabric of the shirt. She was wearing no bra.

Hannibal swallowed hard. _Amy looks so damn sexy. Is she testing me? Is she flirting? Laying there, so lascivious, pretending not to notice that I'm watching her,_ he thought._ Oh c'mon, don't be silly. Amy trusts you. She sees a friend in you, nothing more. And geez, you're nearly twice as old as she is. One day she'll have a boyfriend of her age who is as handsome as Face is. – Right, but the fact remains, that she has no boyfriend right now and never had, since she has joined the team. – Of Course, how can the poor kid have a private live when she's running around with four outlaws?_

"What's on your mind, Hannibal?" Amy's words interrupted the Colonels thoughts. She smiled at him.

"It's hot today."

"Yeah, hot and humid, that's what the weather is on the Amazons."

"I'm not speaking of the weather", Hannibal murmured.

"Back your pardon?"

"Huh, nothing."

Amy shifted on the bolts. She closed her eyes again and smiled. "Would you do me favour, John?"

Hannibal sighed. When Amy said his real name this special way he couldn't deny her a favour. "What do you want, kid?"

Amy's smile grew to a big grin. "Would you bring me a chilled beer? Man, I'm so lazy."

Hannibal grinned to himself. "If I can satisfy you with a chilled beer, I'll do so."

He went away. Surely somewhere on the boat were cool soft drinks and beer to buy for exorbitant prizes.

II.

Hannibal returned with two bottles of San Miguel. The moist of the hot air condensed at the cool bottles. Hannibal opened one bottle and handed it to Amy, before he opened a bottle for himself.

"You're my hero, Hannibal. Thanks" Amy sat herself upright and faced him.

"Cheers, Triple A."

"Cheers Colonel." Amy grinned enigmatically. She took some gulps of beer and then pressed the cool bottle against her chest.

"Oh this is so good", she moaned.

Hannibal watched her. Watched how she laid her head back while she drank, watched how the gulps of beer were running down her throat, watched how she pressed the bottle on her bosom and moaned with closed eyes.

Hannibal felt arousal growing in his stomach and going down to his loins. Most of the time he loved Amy like a friend, probably like a father loves his daughter, however right now his feelings towards Amy were anything else but paternal.

Amy took another sip and again pressed the bottle on her stomach. The fabric of her shirt spanned over her bosom and through the coolness of the bottle her nipples became hard. The condensed water on the bottle moistened her shirt and let her skin shine through.

Hannibal slid down on the ground from the bolt on which he was sitting and rested with his back on the bolt. He crossed his legs to cover up the swelling in his lap.

_You should have escaped this situation as long as it was possible. Now you can't go without letting Amy and anybody who would look know that you're aroused, but staying here won't make it any better. Mainly watching Amy won't make it easier. _Hannibal took some gulps of beer and closed his eyes. _Keep cool, Smith. The only one that is really turning you on here is your own dirty fantasy._

Amy moaned with a throaty voice. "Some leisure time will do us good."

"I'm not sure", Hannibal mumbled.

"How do you mean it?" she asked.

"I think Face isn't enjoying all this." Hannibal said loud.

"It's his problem, I'm enjoying myself. No stress, no choleric boss at the L.A. Courier, no bad air, no traffic jams."

Hannibal enjoyed and hated his ambivalent feelings toward Amy at the same time. Precisely he hated things he couldn't control and his feelings for Amy were such a thing he couldn't control.

III.

_How could I resist her? The first time it happened was in Mexico, when she was still our client. She sat opposite me in the bus, we talked and suddenly she slipped out of her shoe and drilled her toe into my knee, smiling at me broadly. From the beginning she refused to accept me as the fearless sarcastic soldier. She can touch the human being John Smith. How I feared this. How I disliked her for it, but now…. things are changing. Things have already changed._

"What's going on with you Hannibal? You're so taciturn today."

"Just trying to survive the heat", he replied. _Well, that's not even a lie. _He opened his eyes and glanced at Amy. The young reporter was laying back, totally relaxed.

_God, she looks so inviting right now. Does she really don't know how she is agonizing me? Does she really don't know which effect she has on me? – You're a real fool Smith. Don't dare to betray her trust. She's one of the few, if not the only one whom you can open your heart. There will be the time when you probably can speak about the dark chamber in your heart, about the green hell of Nam, about the young men how died under your command, about the mothers you met back in Washington._

Hannibal sighed heavily. This was going to be a long journey indeed.


End file.
